Blue Bloods: Eternal Ties
by BlackjackandSky
Summary: *SET AFTER BOOK 3: REVELATIONS* Deals with the Fallout in Rio de Janeiro, as well as the ongoing Love Square of Jack, Sky, Oliver, and Mimi. Originally Meant to Tide Fellow Fans over until the 4th Book, It's Now Become a Story of my Own Making. JACK/SKY
1. A Heaven, and a Hell

**Hello and Welcome! Thanks for Taking the Time to Check My Story Out.**

**This is My Own Personal Little Version of Book 4: The Van Alen Legacy. I'm mainly just writing this to tide me over Until the REAL thing comes out, so I Hope you Enjoy the story and Leave me a Review. It is Jack/Sky centered, just FYI.**

**Please NOTE: I might Not Get to Update as fast as Some of You May Want. **

**I do have Twilight Stories that I need to Write as Well. However, I will try and update on this as Fast as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter One - "A Heaven, and A Hell"**

Schuyler Van Alen took a deep breath in through her nose before slowly letting it out through her mouth, desperately trying to stay calm and deter the anxiety attack before it could begin.

Her fingers were twisted tight into the covers atop her bed, but as the minutes passed, she felt the tension begin to leak out of her, and the death grip she had on the blankets loosened. When she finally opened her eyes again, the room no longer seemed to be closing in on her, and for that, she was grateful.

Her emotions had been completely in control of her as of late, and the small victory was a relief.

Beauty, Schuyler's loyal bloodhound, whined at her feet, to which Schuyler offered a weak smile before patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Beauty wasted no time in joining her, and Sky stroked her head as she leaned back against her bed. Her _real _bed, in her own home.

Being back in the Van Alen mansion was an immense relief, but the homecoming was bittersweet and clouded by her heavy heart.

God, so much had changed.

And it had only been eight days.

Eight incredibly long days since Dylan, most of the Conclave, and her grandfather had been murdered, since Leviathan had been let loose, since Charles had allowed Schuyler to move back home and relinquished custody, and since the Society had received the shock of the century once news about the mission in Rio de Janeiro had reached them.

The Society had became a mess as soon as the news broke, the only semblance of order or leadership coming from Charles Force, who had immediately stepped in and taken over as Regis once again. The tension radiating off him as he had announced his position that day had been staggering. Clearly he wasn't happy to have been drug back into the Society this way.

He wanted them to want him back because he was a better Regis, not as a backup plan for when things went awry.

But Schuyler had payed him no mind since her return.

She had enough on her plate simply trying to dealing with the things in her own life. Things that would never, ever be the same again.

Things that had damaged her mind, as well as her heart.

Eight days ago today, Schuyler had also done one of the hardest things that she hoped to never have to do again.

She had let him go.

Jack.

Her heart still mourned the loss of him, would probably _always _mourn the loss of him.

Her thoughts were constantly filled of their short time spent together. She would wake up some nights having dreamed of their secret meetings, of the romantic trip to Vienna... She desperately missed their talks, the light touches that always set off butterflies in her stomach.

But along with those precious memories, also came the one that she hated the most.

The way he had looked at her when she'd broken it off with him had been devastating. Even now she could see the scene as if she were still living it, and each time, it was like a knife slicing into her.

She had hurt him so badly, and in the process, she'd hurt herself badly as well. Letting him go was like starving herself, and every day was a struggle to keep going. There had already been so many times when she had wanted to run back to him. Just run into his arms and beg him to love her again.

But she couldn't be with him; she couldn't compromise him like that.

He was too important to her.

Just the thought of Jack laying in a hospital bed as her mother did now was horrifying...

Schuyler refused to let that happen to him.

Instead, eight days ago she had forced herself to accept that they could not be, and that she was simply being selfish by trying to hang on to him. One day, he would understand just how hard it had been for her. Letting him go had not been as easy as she had made it look.

One day he would understand. He _had _to understand.

She was even going so far as to convince herself that on some level, he already did.

She prayed he did.

Every day since she had broken things off was torture.

It had been even harder to see glimpses of him at Duchesne this past week, either at lunch or in between classes when she instinctively felt the need to lift her eyes, only to see him weaving in and out of the crowd of students. She never meant to; it was just automatic of her to find him when he was in her vicinity.

And for Schuyler, those moments of seeing him were a heaven, and a hell.

Those moments.... Those were the moments when she wanted to break down and confess everything to him. Telling Jack she loved Oliver had been effective, because it was true, but she hated how she hadn't told the _full truth _to him. Yes, while she did love Oliver, she also loved Jack, too.

And he could never know just how much or how deeply she still did.

A knock on her door brought Schuyler back into awareness, and as she sat up on the bed, she heard his voice come through the door.

"Sky, are you up?"

She slowly got up off the bed, padding over to the door and pulling it open to reveal a bright eyed Oliver Hazard-Perry.

Immediately she was pulled into a hug, and for the moment, she simply let him hold her. Oliver was familiar, warm, and safe, and he was really the only thing keeping her together at the moment.

"Good to be home, huh," he commented after they had disengaged from their embrace moments later.

"Yeah. It is." Best not to tell him the whole truth about what she was feeling at the moment.

He stepped inside her room and walked lazily to her bed before plopping down on it. Beauty, still laying where Schuyler had left her, gave a huff in his direction before getting up and walking to the door, obviously not happy with his presence.

Confused, Schuyler closed the door behind Beauty as she left, and when she turned back to Oliver, he had a frown on his face.

"Wonder what's with Beauty..." He ran a hand through his hair before meeting Schuyler's eyes again. "Ah, anyway, we should celebrate you being home, since we haven't got to this past week and all. Movies and junk food sound good?"

Schuyler just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts, but Oliver pulled his puppy dog stare out, and Sky found that she didn't have the heart to say no. After all, he had been keeping her going. She owed it to him.

"Okay. That sounds...good. Like old times."

In response, Oliver gave her a dazzling smile, obviously trying to be charming, and it almost worked, but it was nothing compared to what Jack's smile did to her.

Oliver's smile didn't give her butterflies, or make her blood sing, or set her entire body on fire...

Unfortunately for Schuyler, only Jack's could do that.

* * *

**So there you go. **

**This isn't the original version, as I have went through and done some editing. This version is actually a bit longer than the first one I had posted, and I'm quite pleased with how this turned out.  
**

**I have also renamed it, so for the readers who have read the original, don't let the title confuse you.**

**Reviews are Love and Greatly Appreciated!**

**- Brittney**


	2. Such is The Story of the Great Abbadon

**Hello, Hello. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, as well as the adds to your Story Favorites and Alerts! **

**This chapter is VERY short, because I haven't gotten a lot of time to write in the past couple of days.**

**However, I wanted to get this out there so you guys could read it, so please forgive the shortness of the chapter.**

**The Next I will try to make much longer...**

* * *

**Chapter Two - "Such is The Story of the Great Abbadon"**

Jack Force was not one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

It wasn't in his nature.

But as he rounded the corner at Duchesne and ran straight into her, he felt as if his emotions were stripped naked for all to see.

For _her _to see.

Schuyler...

Just like that, fate had pushed her to him once again.

It had been nine painful days since she'd broken things off with him, and his heart still hurt as bad as the very first second she'd spoken the words to end it. What people said about time healing all wounds was obviously just a bucket load of bullshit, because he didn't feel any better today than he did nine days ago.

And in just under a month, he would lose Schuyler and his chance with her for forever.

But that was the story of the great Abbadon, wasn't it?

To always almost have something he wanted, but never quite being able to hold onto it.

Jack's arms came out to steady her - an automatic reaction - and they both froze when they realized who the other person was.

It also didn't help that the way they'd ran into each other made her body come flush up against his.

Jack felt his breath catch.

Too many memories...

After several stunned seconds, he released her as though she were on fire, and Schuyler took a hasty step back.

As if things weren't already awkward and strained enough.

Schuyler's eyes wouldn't come up to meet his, instead looking at the floor as she mumbled, "Uh... Sorry."

Yeah. So was he.

Sorry that he'd ever gotten into this mess...

Jesus, why did everything have to be so freaking complicated?

"It's okay. The fault is half mine," he murmured quietly, determined not to let his inner turmoil show as he stepped to the side to let her pass.

But as she moved to go, his sister, the one and only Mimi Force, popped up out of nowhere and blocked her way.

"Well, well. What do we have here," she asked rudely as she looked between Jack and Schuyler, her eyes suspicious.

Jack felt his muscles tense and his eyes go hard as he turned them towards Mimi.

"Just ran into her. Nothing more. Let it go."

But Jack should've known that she wouldn't.

As if he hadn't spoken at all, Mimi took another step forward. "Looking for another excuse to get all nice and cozy with my brother? Shame, shame."

Schuyler's face twisted. "I-"

"That look on your face is awfully guilty. Wonder why that is," she mused, tapping her finger against her chin as if deep in thought.

Jack couldn't bare to watch Schuyler be subjected to Mimi's treatment, regardless of how his own feelings towards her were at the moment. Just because he was angry with her for breaking things off with him didn't mean he still didn't love her.

In fact, that damn part of him was still very much alive. "Mimi. I said to let it go."

She barely glanced at Jack before going back on the attack. "Jack's mine, as you very well know. Besides, don't you have that little lap dog that follows you around everywhere? What is his name? Oh, yes. Oliverrrr..."

Jack froze.

Every time the thought of that Red Blood came into his mind, he wanted to find the asshole and tear him to pieces. Just the thought of committing the action had his Dark Side cheering.

But no.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't, and it was simply because Schuyler had asked him not to.

Jack sounded pathetic even to himself. She had dumped him for another guy, and here he was, still trying to do everything she asked of him.

"Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this," Schuyler bit off in response to Mimi.

The knowledge that she was even defending him was enough to set Jack off, though he didn't show it.

He stepped between Mimi and Schuyler, and in a hard voice said, "Mimi, I said to back off. You know why? Because this," he stopped to gesture to Schuyler and then himself, "this doesn't exist anymore, and you can drop the guard dog routine."

That stopped both girls dead, and Jack turned his back to Mimi so that he could look right at Schuyler. "I'm not even sure if it ever existed, to be honest."

And with that, he turned around and left, feeling as if he had just left another part of himself broken and bleeding on the floor for all of Duchesne to see.

And he had left it behind for a girl who he believed could care less.

* * *

**I've come to realize that I am a bit of a masochist. Haha. **

**This chapter was really hard for me to write, simply because I really love my Jack.**

**On another note, why exactly is Jack going to be losing Schuyler and His chance with her in just under a month? The Next Chapter will Reveal All....**

**But don't give up hope for Jack and Sky. Reviews are Love!**

**- Brittney**


	3. Thirty One Days

**Hola, my Wonderful Readers!**

**I want to give a special shoutout to the Girls on the Blue Bloods boards for stopping by and leaving me reviews! And the same for everyone else who just finds my story one way or another. You guys give me big ego boosts and make me blush when I get a review or a story alert or favorite. Loooove it.**

**On another note, I couldn't make this chapter much longer, but I tried. **

**It's also got a little drama in there, which I hope kinda makes up for the crappy length.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - "Thirty-One Days"**

Mimi Force was beyond pissed.

However, underneath that, she was also a little embarrassed and ashamed.

As her and Schuyler watched Jack go, she really did regret pushing what she had seen, and Mimi Force was _not _one to regret anything.

In fact, for her it was rare.

She should have just listened to Jack the first time and let it go, because while she loved torturing Schuyler every chance she got, she didn't want the same for Jack. She was so into deluding herself into thinking that Jack didn't care anything for the filthy little half blood, she often lost sight of the fact that in reality, he actually really _did_.

Mimi was disgusted with him for that, and now, herself. He had already been hurt enough by the uncaring bitch standing next to her.

There was no reason for her to add to it, and in that moment, she promised herself she would try not to add any more to his hurt.

But that didn't mean that she still couldn't chew the little home wrecker out for hurting him.

She turned back to Schuyler. "You just couldn't leave him alone, could you," she spat.

Mimi watched the fire in Schuyler Van Alen's eyes erupt. "What more do you want from me, huh? I gave him up to keep him safe. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Mimi was slightly taken aback by the venom in the other girl's words, but didn't back down from the fight she had started.

"If you love him so much, you wouldn't have started your little meetings with him in the first place. It's your fault that he's let go of the reigns on his emotions. Do you think I enjoy sharing a mind with him at this moment?"

Because that was the truth.

Mimi hated to admit it, but ever since that damn relationship that Jack had with Schuyler had been broken, he'd been all over the place, and more than once Mimi had caught him thinking murderous thoughts about the little lap dog that followed Schuyler around all the time.

"Hey, it wasn't just me who wanted what we had. Or did you convince yourself in that little twisted world of yours that he didn't want it, too," Schuyler spat back, and for Mimi, it was like a slap in the face.

Because the little bitch was right.

Jack had _wanted _Schuyler.

Which only served to piss Mimi off even more, and she couldn't take the hit laying down.

So she went in for the kill.

"Well you know what, _cousin_," Mimi announced sarcastically, "in a month, he won't even remember his feelings for you."

Schuyler scoffed. "Oh, yeah? And how are you gonna pull that off? Take his memories? Yeah, I don't think so."

Mimi allowed a sly smile to play across her lips. "Nope. Even better. In a month, our bond will be sealed. And you, Ms. Van Alen, will be history."

* * *

Oliver Hazard-Perry was having a tough time locating his best friend.

Where the hell had Schuyler gotten off to?

They were supposed to meet up by his locker after the bell had rang, but she still had yet to show.

Which of course sent him into a panic, even if he recognized that it was irrational of him to do so.

So Oliver decided to go searching for her.

He knew that Schuyler hadn't had it easy this past week, because even though she was back home, her grandfather was no longer there to share the house with her. It seemed that every time she got close to a member of her family, she lost them, which to Oliver, was an injustice.

If anyone deserved to have a loving home, it was Schuyler.

Walking around with those thoughts in mind, he barely noticed the people that passed him by. However, he did note some of the Blue Bloods as they passed, as well as their conduits.

Conduits all shared the same goal; had the same values. Loyal to the end, and wanting to be of any use that they could to their Blue Blood.

Oliver spotted Schuyler up ahead over by the bathrooms, which were nowhere near his locker.

What was she doing?

And then he saw exactly who she was talking to.

Mimi Force.

Oliver's instincts went into protective mode as he broke into a light jog, hurrying to where the girls were standing, but before he could get there, he saw Mimi give Schuyler her trademark smirk and turn to walk away, looking as if she'd just dismissed Schuyler off the face of the planet.

Hell.

What had that bitch said to Schuyler now? She was already fragile, for reasons Oliver refused to admit.

"Schuyler," he asked as he came up behind her and spun her around.

What he saw on her face was shocking.

She looked as if she'd just been dealt a fatal blow. He saw the water pooling in her eyes, and knew that whatever Mimi Force had just told her, it wasn't good.

"Hey. Come here." Oliver wrapped his arms around Schuyler, and it was only seconds later when she sagged in his arms and started crying into his shirt.

Fuck.

He held her for a few minutes before asking, "Schuyler? Schuyler, sweetheart." He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "Look at me."

It took several seconds, but she managed to connect her tear filled eyes with Oliver's.

"Tell me what happened just now."

He just watched her shake her head in response and then bury her face into the front of his shirt once again.

Oliver felt a wet patch forming, created by the tears she couldn't seem to control.

He needed to get her home.

She could tell him later what had transpired between her and Mimi, but right now, he just wanted to take her away from Duchesne and all the kids that he was just now noticing were staring at them as they passed by. Yeah, best not to let this scene play out in the open any more than it already had.

Wrapping Schuyler up into his arms, he managed to get her out of the school and to his car.

They could deal with skipping class later, because it was clear that Schuyler was not up for it.

It was his duty as her best friend and conduit to take care and watch over her, and that's what he would do first and foremost.

It took some effort, but not long afterwards, Oliver managed to get Schuyler home and once she was safe in her own bed, he sat down next to her and brushed a piece of blue-black hair off of her sleeping, tear streaked face.

Even in sleep, she looked tortured, pained, and Oliver wondered once again for the millionth time in ten minutes...

_What had Mimi Force said to Schuyler to break her?_

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter is a little drama filled, which I am liking. And I am really surprised at how easy it came to me to write that nasty little spat with Schuyler and Mimi. Wonder if something like that would ever go down in the actual books? Hmmm....**

**As a Side Note, I titled the chapter "Thirty-One Days" because that is exactly how long it will be before Jack and Mimi's Bond Takes Place.**

**Anyways, Reviews are LOve, so I hope everyone will leave me one. **

**- Brittney**


	4. The Takeover

**Hey guys.**

**A HUGE Thank you to the people who reviewed. I'm glad to know that my story is a lifeline until the **_**real **_**book comes out. -Smiles- **

**Also, I would've had this out sooner, but my nieces came over today, and let me tell you, it's hard to do **_**anything **_**when you have an eight year old and a one year old running around. Whew!! **

**Anywho, enjoy and REviews are LOve!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Takeover**

Bliss Llewellyn didn't know how to handle the situation she was in.

As hard as she seemed to try, he would only push back harder.

She couldn't stop him.

Lucifer...

He would constantly whisper inside her head, trying to take over, and it was gradually getting harder for Bliss to control herself.

_Submit. You cannot win against me, my daughter. You must give in_.

"_Yes. Giving in sounds so--__No! No, no, no," _Bliss screams to herself. She _cannot _give in.

She feels the batch of fresh tears as they slide down her cheeks and tries desperately to hold them back, but in the end, knows she can't.

How much longer can she take this? How long would it go on?

_Daughter, give in. Do not deny your lineage, as you have done in the past. Do not deny _me_, and what you are. Submit..._

Once again Bliss screams "No" to the voice in her head.

But she can already feel a blackout coming on.

Desperately wanting to escape the voice in her head, Bliss starts to hum loudly, trying to block out his voice...

But she can't, and soon, Bliss becomes dizzy and disoriented. She gets up off the floor where she's been curled for the last hour, and crawls up onto her bed.

Her vision starts to fade in and out.

_No_.

She's got to stay in control. She can't let him take over... But God, the _relief _of letting go would be so _great_...

Lucifer sees his opportunity._Yes, my daughter. Let go. Let _me _take over for a little while..._

Bliss's last thought before she passes out is that she is not what she hoped to be.

Strong.

She realizes that she isn't strong enough to fight him off...

Bliss succumbs.

_

* * *

_

Schuyler Van Alen jolted awake in a daze, feeling confused and disoriented.

Slowly taking in the scene around her, Sky soon realizes that she's back in her own bedroom, with Beauty laying quietly beside her.

How did she end up getting back home?

As she glances down, she sees a note on one of her pillows.

It's from Oliver, and from the way it's written, he's probably worrying his head off about her.

Oliver was the one who had brought her home.

The note also ordered her to call him tomorrow, so they could talk about whatever had happened.

Ugh...

Rolling back over, Schuyler let out a groan, desperately trying to remember the last several hours.

What had happened?

Oh...

Running into Jack, the hurt in his eyes, the confrontation with Mimi...

And it was then that it came to her.

_The bonding._

Schuyler felt a sob rise in her throat from out of nowhere and tried to contain it, but her efforts were pointless. Not long afterwards, tears start to fall onto her cheeks.

Her heart hurts, and she feels as if it's had been ripped out of her chest and torn in two right in front of her very eyes.

And Schuyler had a feeling that the pain wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

_Jack was getting bonded... _

And in a month, no less.

Which meant in a month, she would lose him forever...

Another sob escaped her throat. From beside her, Beauty whined softly and nuzzled her head up against Schuyler's cheek, offering what comfort she could. Schuyler wound her arms around Beauty, burying her face inside the dog's thick fur as the tears started to fall harder.

She would be losing the only person she had ever loved with her whole heart in less than a month.

There would be no more intimate moments between Jack and her, which meant no more looks, no more touches or kisses.

No more her and him.

A part of Schuyler's heart broke and fell away, and she didn't have to wonder where it had gone.

Jack would always carry the piece with him, whether he knew it or not.

And it was in that moment that Schuyler cried with everything she had in her.

Slowly and gradually, her tears started to ease, and after what seemed like hours later, her tears stopped, and the only reason they did was because there were none left to cry.

Schuyler would never be whole again, and she would have to accept that.

Out of nowhere, Beauty started to growl next to Schuyler, grabbing her attention, and a moment later a sound from her closet made her freeze.

What the hell was that?

Listening as closely as she can, she waits to hear it again.

But she doesn't.

The feeling that she's being watched doesn't go away though. Beauty's growling starts to get louder, and soon her teeth are bared.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just check and make sure.

_Just to be safe._

Getting up off her bed, Schuyler slowly walks up to the closet, scared to pull open the doors and immediately feeling silly for it.

She was a vampire, for God's sake.

Beauty started to bark violently from behind her.

Schuyler knows she shouldn't be as terrified as she feels right now. Besides, it was probably nothing anyways. Her mind and Beauty's instincts were probably just overreacting.

Yep. That was it--

Schuyler pulled the door open, just barely getting a flash of crimson eyes and sliver pupils.

A silver blood.

Schuyler was immediately tackled to the floor, and before she could even try to defend herself or scream, she felt a pair of fangs sink into her throat.

Oh God. This was it.

_This _was the way Schuyler Van Alen would die...

* * *

**So... A cliffhanger... Yeah, I'm evil that way, and that's the way I wanted to end it.**

**Reviews make me write faster!! LOlz. **

**Look for more drama in the next chapter, and let's just say that certain instincts of Jack's will rear their beautiful head... **

**BlackjackandSky**


	5. My Worst Nightmare

**Hey Guys!! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It was my B-day on the 19th, and I've been busy with parties. I'm the Big Sweet 16 now... Weird. I don't feel like it.**

**I saw TWILIGHT on Friday for my b-day present!! Anyone else see it yet? Freakin' awesome, I LOved it!!**

**Ahem. Crazy fangirl rambling aside, here's the next chapter, and sorry it took so long. It seems like I kinda rushed it, but I wanted to get it out there for you guys, because you've been great with the reviews!! LOve to everyone!!**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 5 - My Worst Nightmare

Jack Force jolted upright out of bed, drenched in sweat.

He'd had nightmares, but nothing that terrified him quite like this one had.

Schuyler...

In his dream, she'd been attacked by a Silver Blood while he was paralyzed in a corner of a room, forced to watch his beloved die right in front of his eyes.

The image had him shivering from his head to his toes in fear.

Not to mention what she had spoken...

_Jack... Help me, _the Schuyler in his dreams had whispered softly to him with gasping breaths, asking him to be her savior before it was too late.

But it was just a dream.

Right?

Right. Yeah, just a dream. Nothing--

Letting out a deep breath, Jack got up out of bed quickly and threw on a pair of jeans, as well as a jacket with a simple white t-shirt underneath.

He had to check on her, see for himself that she was safe.

It didn't take Jack long at all to get to the Van Alen mansion on the corner of 101st and Riverside using the powers of the glom, and once he reached the door, he barely had the patience to make himself knock on it instead of just barging in and scaring the hell out of everyone.

A maid answered the door after several painful minutes for Jack.

"Mr. Force? Is there something I can help you with?"

Jack wasn't quite sure how to explain why he was here, but right now, appearances could wait. "I need to see Schuyler. I just wanted to make sure she was..._safe_. Can I come in?"

The maid stepped aside, and was about to offer to take his jacket, but he cut her off quickly. "Where's Schuyler's room?"

Hattie didn't know what to think about the question, but told him anyways, and in the time frame of a blink, he was gone.

Jack's feet carried him as fast as he could while he ran through the house.

Schuyler _had _to be okay. She _had _to be safe.

Once he reached her door, he forced himself to knock...

...And heard what sounded like a strangled groan on the other side of the door.

Heart beating a million miles a minute, Jack threw the door open and surveyed the room.

What his eyes found was the horrifying picture of Schuyler Van Alen laying face down on the floor, the side of her neck almost ripped out and losing blood badly.

The next thing he saw were a pair of crimson eyes with silver pupils as they stared back at him from the balcony.

The beast gave Jack one of the most horrifying grins ever, almost as if it were sharing a private joke with him, before disappearing off the balcony.

Jack's instincts screamed at him, wanting him to go after the beast, while the other part of him told him to stay behind and take care of Schuyler.

He chose Schuyler, as he knew he always would.

Once by her side, he picked her up and placed her head in his lap.

There was so much _blood_.... How much had the vile abomination taken from her?

"Oh god. _Schuyler!_ Schuyler, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

All he got was a breathy whisper that he couldn't make out, which sent Jack into an even deeper panic. "Sweetheart, you need to stay with me!"

_"Jack..."_

He leaned down to her mouth so he could hear, practically tasting his own fear. "What, baby?"

_"I knew...you'd...come."_

And with that, she fell silent.

"Schuyler? _Schuyler!_ You stay with me dammit!!"

She _had _to be okay.

* * *

Schuyler Van Alen came awake slowly.

Her head throbbed in pain, and her mind was sluggish as she struggled to take in the scene around her.

A hospital room? Why would she be in a hospital room?

And for some reason she couldn't seem to understand, the side of her neck was unbelievably sore and tender.

She brought her fingers up to touch the patch of skin...

Only to have her hand stopped by someone else's.

"You need to leave that part of your skin alone for a while."

Schuyler immediately moved her eyes to the voice, already knowing who she would see, but still feeling shock run through her veins as her eyes connected with his.

_Jack_.

Schuyler felt her heart swell, and her breath caught in her throat.

She instantly wanted to jump into his arms.

Jack stared back at her as if he understood exactly what she was feeling.

"You're at Dr. Pat's hospital. She's given you several transfusions, but it looks like your going to be okay.

Why had she been taken to Oliver's aunt? "What.." Schuyler stopped to clear her throat and tried again. "What happened? Why...why am I here?"

"Forget about that for right now. I'm just glad that you're okay and safe. And alive."

She could see he wanted to forget whatever had happened, but... "I need to know... What happened, Jack? Why am I here?"

She saw him sigh as if in pain, but he quietly told her the truth, which shocked the hell out of her.

A silver blood!!

She was _attacked _by a silver blood and didn't even remember it!!

Jack saw the shock on her face, and only leaned forward and took her face in his hands... "I saved you. You're safe."

And in a move that both surprised and delighted Schuyler, he brushed his lips across hers.

The kiss they shared was sweet and slow, and after he pulled away, he put his lips to her ear.

"I thought I'd lost you. Seeing you like _that_... _Never again. _You hear me, sweetheart?"

All Sky could do was nod, and moments later she felt him nuzzling the side of her throat that hadn't practically been torn out.

The events leading up to here must've terrified him.

Schuyler felt awful for him.

He would have those memories for the rest of his days...

Picking up her hand, she softly ran it through Jack's hair. He was here now, and she was safe because of him. That much she knew without having to be told.

But the thing was...

What if the beast came for her again?

The next time, would she be so lucky?

* * *

**So there you go. Another chapter down.**

**The next will deal with the aftermath of the attack, and what the society plans to do to keep Schuyler safe. Reviews are LOve!!**

**BlackjackandSky**


	6. Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Some of You May Hate Me After This, but It's Necessary, and It WILL Get Better for Jack and Sky in Later Chapters. Never Fear!!**

**T****his chapter is Full of Angst, but I feel That it Deserves a Chapter of It's Own, so instead, the Chapter **_**After **_**this Will Deal with How the Society Protects Sky.**

**Now... W-O-W!! 33 Reviews for that Last Chapter **_**alone**_**... You Guys Spoil me and are A-MaZing about Reviewing!! -Smiles-**

**I'm Sorry that I haven't updated much in the past couple of weeks because I've been incredibly busy, but the reviews Gave me the Motivation I needed today to actually sit down in front of the computer and write this. **

**Chapter Title is Courtesy of the very awesome Fall Out Boy.**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 6 - Love Will Tear Us Apart (Again)

"Why didn't you keep trying to call me? I could've been here a hell of a lot sooner," Oliver Hazard-Perry scolded as he walked down the long hallway towards Schuyler Van Alen's hospital room.

"Oliver, I spent _two hours _saving Schuyler, and then _another _monitoring her. Not to mention I work in a hospital. You're lucky I got to call and leave you a message at all with the way things are around here," his aunt, Dr. Pat, argued back at him as she followed, her long white coat billowing out behind her.

Oliver knew she was right, even though he wished she wasn't.

It still pissed him off that he hadn't been notified sooner of Schuyler being attacked, even if it was half his fault because he'd been sleeping.

"And Oliver," his aunt continued, "I should tell you before you go inside that she's already got a visitor."

That made Oliver's steps falter and his brain go into overdrive as he reached Sky's door and turned the knob.

_Who would be with her?_

Not even Oliver would've guessed that said visitor was Jack Force, but as his aunt left him to go see other patients and Oliver stepped inside, there the guy was in all his blond glory. To say Oliver was shocked and jealous would be an understatement.

Jealous wasn't even covering how Oliver felt right now.

Because not only was Jack Force here, but he was cuddled up next to Schuyler as she ran her fingers through his hair.

They fucking looked like lovers, and Oliver felt a dangerous amount of hate boil up as he stepped into the room and shut the door loudly behind him.

Oliver knew he was being rude by interrupting, and he didn't give a shit. Clearing his throat loudly, he spoke in a tight voice, "Schuyler. Thank God you're okay and not lonely. Wouldn't want _that_, now would we?"

* * *

Schuyler Van Alen was enjoying having Jack Force in her arms as she stroked his platinum blond hair, but as Oliver's voice rang through the air, it jolted her out of her haze and back into the real world that was her life.

Her eyes went to the doorway and saw Oliver's look of disgust as he stared at one half of the Force duo, and knew instinctively knew that her and Jack's time was over.

Done.

So Schuyler forced herself to quit stroking Jack's silky hair and push him away, even though that was the _last _thing she wanted as Jack straightened and stepped back from her. It didn't escape her notice that Jack had let her go reluctantly, and as he'd stepped back, his green eyes had stayed connected with her blue the entire time, almost pleading.

She already felt the loss of Jack after he'd moved away even though he was still within a foot of her, and wanted to pull him back into her arms once again and hold him close to her heart.

Where she desperately wanted him to belong.

Where she _needed _him to belong.

But that was the problem, wasn't it?

Because he didn't belong there, and they both knew it...even if Jack couldn't admit that to her or himself.

Oliver spoke again, this time challenging Jack with his words. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Jack Force himself. What are _you _doing here?"

Schuyler watched Jack's eyes narrow in response.

In a tight voice, Jack replied, "Well, Oliver Hazard-Perry, what does it _look _like I'm doing here?" And then, in a move that only served to piss Oliver off even more, Jack reached for Schuyler's hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss there as he looked up and nailed Oliver with pure murder in his eyes.

Schuyler felt as if Jack were marking her as his, and her heart fluttered as his lips pressed against her skin, causing her thoughts to shatter into a million tiny fragments as she stared up at him.

_Had he felt that way when she'd stroked his hair? Had he gone crazy with just her simple touch as she did with his?_

And it was with those thoughts that Schuyler realized what she had done wrong.

Because accepting his kisses and holding him close and stroking his hair was giving Jack the wrong idea.

Because while she loved him...

She still had to let him go to save him, and as she looked between him and a very aggressive looking Oliver, she knew she had to end it before it once more began.

Schuyler hadn't hurt Jack or herself the first time for nothing.

He had to stay away from her, and she would have to learn to do the same, even if it felt as if she were dying inside.

Oliver opened his mouth, no doubt to say something that would ultimately piss Jack off, but Schuyler cut in.

"Ollie? Could you give us a minute," she asked quietly, not looking at either of them.

Oliver's attention successfully diverted from whatever little verbal match he'd been planning to have with Jack to Schuyler's request.

"_Why_?"

Schuyler chose to ignore his disgusted expression, instead opting to give him her pleading look. "_Please, _Ollie?"

Her conduit's eyes narrowed, not wanting to budge from his spot, but eventually he nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll go. But say the words and I'm back just like that."

Schuyler nodded at him, but before Oliver left he made sure to go to her bedside and give her cheek a kiss, his eyes on Jack's the whole time. The message Oliver was clearly giving him was a warning about not trying anything funny while he was gone.

Sky just rolled her eyes at Oliver as he left. Usually, she found his possessiveness cute, but in that moment she just wanted him to go away.

And finally, with exaggerated slowness, he did, leaving just her and Jack.

Schuyler forced herself to look down at the hospital blanket covering her instead of Jack as she asked him to sit back down. So quiet that she almost didn't hear his movements, he sank back into the maroon plastic chair beside her bed.

She didn't want to do it, but even letting Jack believe that things between them were fixed like she had hours ago wasn't good for either of them. She wanted things to be fixed just as he did, but the truth of the situation was that he was still destined to be bonded, and Schuyler couldn't ignore that fact anymore than she already had.

She had to cut him loose.

Schuyler lifted her eyes to Jack's. "First off, I want to say thank you again for saving me, Jack. You'll never know how much that means to me."

A cautious smile lit up his face, and only broke Schuyler's heart even more as she forced herself to continue, saying the words that would once more drive them apart. "But Jack..." Schuyler took a deep breath. "Jack, I'm sorry if you thought that this meant that we would be together again."

Jack's heart twisted at her words, and he panicked. "But Sky, you can't just expect me to leave you--"

Schuyler cut in, making her voice hard, hating to hurt him but not having another choice. "I made my feelings clear when we broke things off. I'm done. We're..._done."_

Jack's eyes slid shut as a tortured expression took over his face. "You don't mean that. You _can't _mean that."

"I _do_ mean that," Schuyler emphasized in a broken whisper before steeling her resolve and forging on. "Jack... I want you to stay away from me. This is hard enough as it is because of what we had together, but I've let already let go when you can't seem to. It's better if we aren't near each other."

Jack's eyes opened and met hers, pleading, while Schuyler tried not to give in. The moment seemed to last forever, and then she blinked and looked away, breaking the spell.

Jack's voice was sad as he replied, "Fine, I'll leave you alone. Just...promise me one thing."

Schuyler wished she could promise him so much more, but instead, she simply asked, "What?" She hated how her voice was just a hoarse whisper.

His eyes were serious as she met them again. "Promise me that you'll stay safe."

Choking back tears, Schuyler nodded in response, and before she could process what his intent was, Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers, effectively breaking her heart and making it race in a way that only he could.

What they shared in that moment was more than just a simple kiss. It was sweet and slow, tragic and heartbreaking, entirely too brief.

Slowly, reluctantly, Jack pulled back from her and brought his lips to Schuyler's forehead in a kiss, cradling her head in his hands as he breathed her in. The press of Jack's lips against her skin was almost too much, and Schuyler felt tears begin to pool in her eyes as they threatened to escape. Desperately, she tried to hold them at bay.

Neither of them would forget this moment, as tragic as it was.

And then Jack pulled away, waiting until Schuyler's eyes locked with his before whispering in a hoarse voice, "I love you. Whether you love me or not, I love you."

Then he turned and left the room, taking her heart with him.

Little did Schuyler know, that soon, Jack himself would play a part in keeping her promise to him about staying safe.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I just made some of you cry!! lol. I'm just a Natural Angst writer, and it's hard for me to write happy stuff. **

**BUT...Do Not Give Up on Jack and Sky yet!! I Have Something Really Glorious Planned Out for the Next Chapter that Will Once More Push Them Together...with a Bit of a 3rd and 4th Wheel as well.**

**Now, In Light of the Holiday Season, I Hope Every Single One of My Readers Has a MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Reviews are Presents!! =] **

**- Brittney**


	7. Call it Karma, Call It Fate

**Thank you for all of my 40 Christmas "Presents!" lol. Hope everyone had a good, safe Holiday. **

**There is some time differences with my story and when the epilogue took place in 'Revelations' (about a WEEK actually) so you'll have to work with me here peoples. Besides, I think the time has worked well for me and my story, so I have no plans to change it at this point.**

**AND PLEASE NOTE:**

**I Now Have a POLL on My Profile Asking About What I should Write For My NEXT Jack and Sky Oneshot. So Go ****VOTE!!**

**Now I Present the next Chapter, which Happens to be the Longest Yet... **

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 7 - Call It Karma, Call It Fate**

In the Force town house, Azrael, better known as Madeline Force, stood in front of the intricately carved floor length mirror by her queen sized bed, watching her reflection with happiness and a feeling of slight desperation as she turned this way and that.

_Yes._

This was it.

The dress had finally been finished to all of her specifications, and just earlier today she'd gone to midtown Manhattan to pick it up from the designer, who was a bitchy forty-something woman who had absolutely no life other than the one she lived in the fashion world.

But it was just as well, because having a family surely would've ruined her talent, or so Mimi believed.

Mimi smoothed the dress down her thighs as a devilish smile crept up onto her face, and simply allowed herself to fully appreciate what she was wearing, instead of letting her desperation about the bond ruin her moment.

The white, silk satin dress was so thin it was almost transparent, and was severe in simplicity. It was also corded with a simple, heavy silver chain at the hips, and had a sexy, unexpected keyhole cut out at the hipbone - the only concession she had allowed modern fashion.

It was so different and yet so like the one that she had worn the first time her and Jack had bonded, where they had walked barefoot and hand in hand through the streets of Venice for the ceremony.

Letting out a sigh of pleasure at what had been, Mimi sifted through other memories of past lives with Jack at her side.

They had been so happy, so carefree, so full of love for one another...

And now...

_No._

Mimi stopped thinking along those lines immediately, refusing to go there, knowing that once they had simply sealed the bond, Jack would forget all about the mess the first part of this cycle had turned out to be, and instead focus only on themselves and their bond until it was once more time for them to cycle out.

So all she had to do was make the bond happen, and everything once more would fall into place and be fixed as it was _supposed _to be.

And no longer would a little ugly, unplanned half blood be getting in the way.

Mimi was so desperate for the bond to take place, she could practically taste it, and then Jack would be completely hers again.

No more thoughts of that Van Alen wench would come from him after the ceremony, Mimi was sure.

And it was right at that moment that she felt and heard him come through the door of the town house.

Jack.

_Hi. Where were you last night? I was worried,_ she sent to him sweetly through their connection, hoping this time she would get a different response.

But once again, Mimi was simply greeted with a flinch and the cold shoulder as he ignored her and continued on his way.

It was like to him, she didn't exist.

To him, it was like their _connection _didn't exist.

Mimi tried not to let his rejection get to her, but felt a sting of pain in her chest anyways.

Really, in truth, she shouldn't be surprised by his behavior.

He'd been that way for a week and a half now.

Mimi had thought that things would improve for them after that little nuisance named Schuyler Van Alen had let him go, but Mimi hadn't been prepared for what had happened at that apartment on Perry Street after she'd gone to their little secret meeting place to confront Jack.

He'd shown his true nature as Abbadon, Angel of Destruction, and his rage towards her had been frightening as he had battled her.

Jack's feelings of hatred in that moment had been very real.

And just as she was sure that he would destroy her, he'd kissed her instead. And while his kisses had been violent, they had given her hope.

So _much _hope...

But now she wasn't so sure anymore, because from then on, he hadn't once touched her. Hell, he barely even looked at her.

But soon that would change and everything would be right again.

Yes, Madeline Force was definitely desperate for the bonding ceremony to take place.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mimi took off her dream dress and laid it lovingly back into its box, taking pleasure in the fact that soon, she would be wearing it again. Very soon, she thought with glee as she remembered the invitations had been sent out just yesterday.

In one month, to be exact, she would wear her beautiful dress again.

When the bonding took place.

And Jack was hers once more.

* * *

The familiar ache is in his chest was back again.

And Jack Force had a feeling that this time, it was sticking around for a while.

Schuyler Van Alen had done what other women in his past lives had only _dreamed _about doing: making the Great Abbadon fall in love with them.

But then Schuyler had proceeded to do something he'd never expected.

She'd broken his heart when he'd given it to her, and she had done it not only once, but _twice_ now.

If ever there was a third time, Jack didn't think he would survive it.

But he couldn't let himself think about that for the sake of his heart as he exited the sleek, black Bentley that was his town car and walked slowly up the stairs and inside the Force town house.

Immediately, he heard Mimi's voice through their connection.

_Hi. Where were you last night? I was worried._

Jack couldn't help it.

He flinched and did the only thing that had been working for him for the past week and a half.

He ignored her.

And, unfortunately, felt the sharp sting of Mimi's pain through their God forsaken connection.

He knew that his rejection hurt her more than anything and hated that he made her feel that way, but he couldn't deal with her or anything else that reminded him of the fact that his bonding was set to take place in exactly one month.

Everyone would be getting their invitations soon, he was sure, and the thought filled him with desperation.

The bonding was become more real every day.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jack turned a blind eye from the situation and, determined to ignore everything around him, kept walking through the house, making his way to Charles' office.

He made sure to knock at least twice and waited, before finally hearing the voice from inside tell him to come in.

Stepping through the door, Jack saw Charles Force sitting at his desk, papers covering it from end to end as he flipped through a portfolio. Quickly, the man looked up as Jack closed the door behind him, before going back to his papers.

"Sit, Jack," Charles commanded as he turned a page.

Jack did as he was told, waiting to be addressed before speaking.

Finally, after five painful minutes dragged by, Charles closed the portfolio and gave his full attention to him. "What can I help you with?"

Knowing there was no way to ease into the news, Jack went for it.

"Schuyler Van Alen was attacked by a Silver Blood last night. I saved her and took her to Dr. Pat's, where she spent more than two hours working on Schuyler."

Charles Force's eyes immediately became serious. "Attacked? How is she?"

"Schuyler's stable and going to be fine, but Charles..." Jack met the other man's eyes seriously, making sure to stress his point, "The silver blood targeted Schuyler in her own home. They're getting more aggressive every day, and there's no doubt in my mind that they'll strike again, and soon."

"Was Ms. Van Alen able to at least fight off the silver blood?"

Jack shook his head. "From what I gather, she was taken by surprise, and that gave the silver blood enough edge to take a bite out of her throat. I showed up just in time to save her."

The fact that Jack had been at Schuyler's home went right over Charles' head as a knock on the door interrupted their discussion, and before he could tell her to go away, Mimi was already waltzing through the door.

Slowly, she walked up behind Jack's chair and reached to massage his shoulders, but Jack simply leaned forward and slipped out of her touch.

"Madeline, Jack and are in the in the middle of a -"

"So the little half blood was attacked again, was she?" Mimi asked, cutting in and getting straight to the point.

Clearly she had been listening.

Charles straightened in his chair. "I see you still like to eavesdrop, Madeline. You might as well take a seat." He gestured with his hand to the leather chair beside Jack's and Mimi didn't waste any time to sink herself down in it.

"Well? She's been attacked then," Mimi asked again once she was settled.

Charles ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed. "Yes, she has."

"Well it's too bad that they didn't just kill -"

Jack didn't want to hear any of the vile things Mimi surely had to say, and cut in quickly, asking, "What are you going to do about this?"

"I'll do the only thing I can. Schuyler will have to be moved to a secluded location until I can deal with the silver bloods. She is a main target for them, which makes not only her vulnerable, but us as well."

And there went Jack's good opinion of Charles. He thought that the Regis wanted to protect Schuyler, but it was clear it was more about protecting the Coven than Gabrielle's daughter. Trying to keep the disgust out of his voice, Jack asked, "Where will you be sending her?"

"I have an island in mind of where she can go. She'll be safe there, as it's very secluded."

"Who will keep watch over her? We can't just take her there and drop her off by herself."

"Ah! Why not?" Mimi moaned pitifully.

Charles and Jack both ignored her.

"No, we can't. Which brings me to my next point. Jack, you and Madeline... I'm enlisting you two as her personal guards. You'll go with her to the island."

Mimi's mouth fell open as shock coursed through her veins.

She would have to watch the little mongrel?! Protect the little _bitch _who was trying to steal the one person who mattered most in the world to her?!

No _fucking_ way.

"I won't do it," Mimi yelled loudly. "You can't make me watch over that little -"

Charles cut in, his tone hard, saying, "Do _not _argue against me, Madeline. You and Jack are some of our strongest members, and I want Schuyler protected."

"Hell no! First Jack, now you! What the hell is so special about _her_," Mimi spat. "You and Jack both treat that little bitch like she's the most precious jewel in the universe!"

"She is Allegra's daughter," Charles bellowed, his voice commanding and demanding her obedience. For just a second, his true form came through, and he was Michael, Pure of Heart. "You _will _protect her, and that is an _order _Azrael," he announced, voice hard.

Mimi felt put in her place, and looked down at her feet as she replied, "Yes, Father."

Thinking Mimi was done, he nodded and turned back to Jack.

But Mimi wasn't done. "What about the bonding? If we're not going to be back in time, we should just do it now," Mimi announced, her voice strong, and not meek like it had been just moments before.

"NO," Jack yelled, coming out of his stupor, making all of them jump.

Mimi felt her chest ache once again at Jack's rejection, and chose to ignore him altogether, instead waiting and banking on Charles' response.

But she would be disappointed.

"There is no time, Azrael. While it would be to our benefit, I want all of you out of the country as fast as possible."

"But Father --"

Charles shook his head severely. "Now get out of here. The both of you. Find Schuyler and tell her to pack immediately."

Feeling defeated, Mimi stomped out of the room, and Jack filed out quickly behind her, the relief on his face clear.

Mimi felt the tears coming out of her eyes as she stepped out into the hall, and brushed them away quickly before turning to Jack. "I want you to _stay away from her _while we're on this trip. Protect her, and _nothing_ more. Do you hear me, Jack?"

But all Jack did was shrug before turning around and walking away. "I'll tell Schuyler," he announced over his shoulder, never pausing.

It was like he hadn't even heard her, and Mimi's rage boiled to a dangerous level as she ran forward and caught his arm, jerking him back. "Not without _me_, you're not. I'm coming."

"Mimi - "

"I _said _that I'm coming with you." And while she really didn't want to, Mimi wasn't going to give Jack more opportunities to be alone with that half blood any longer. Jack was _hers_, and while they were on whatever godforsaken island Charles was sending them to, she would remind him of that.

In any way she could.

Mimi turned away and walked quickly to her room to change, already forming the plan in her mind.

* * *

Jack Force was back for the second time in less than 48 hours.

Leading the way, he walked to the nurses' station and was greeted by the woman he owed Schuyler's life to.

"Dr. Pat," Jack greeted with an acknowledging tilt of his head, "Is Schuyler receiving visitors? Mimi and I are here on official business."

She nodded back at him, casting her gaze over to the still seething Mimi before looking back at him. "Ms. Van Alen is taking visitors, so you can go ahead and go on back. But she won't be here much longer. I've discharged her."

"This won't take long, I assure you."

Dr. Pat nodded once again. "Of course. I trust you remember where it is?"

"Yes," Jack replied back unemotionally as he started off down the hall. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder as he continued walking, Mimi trailing close behind.

When they reached Schuyler's door, Jack gave Mimi a stern look to behave before turning back and knocking.

"Come in," Schuyler yelled from the other side.

Taking an encouraging breath, Jack opened the door and stepped through, Mimi not far behind.

The look on Schuyler's face as she saw them was almost comical, and Jack would have laughed if the situation hadn't been as serious as it was.

But his momentary joy at seeing Schuyler was diminished as Mimi announced snidely, "Jesus. That Silver Blood _really_ took a piece of you, didn't it? Too bad it didn't take the whole thing, then I wouldn't be in this mess."

And there goes any chance of this being civilized.

Schuyler's eyes narrowed at Mimi, and she retorted with, "Sorry to say it didn't, but I could see if it could come back and make a meal of you instead. Maybe then the damn things would leave me alone."

Then, not missing a beat, Schuyler turned to Jack and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought I made my feelings pretty clear earlier," she emphasized, clearly to remind Jack that he wasn't supposed to be around her anymore.

Yeah, she was in for a big surprise with the news he had to give.

Feeling the pain from her earlier rejection, Jack snapped, "Loud and clear princess."

As soon as the words were out, he immediately wanted to take them back, but held himself from spilling his guts with Mimi in the room. Instead, he kept going. "I'm sorry. Look, we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for what I have to tell you, but my father sent us to deliver the news."

Jack saw Schuyler's eyes widen with surprise as she heard that it was Charles who had sent them, and the news made her stop dead.

Then a laugh came out of her mouth before she could stop it, making both Jack and Mimi raise an eyebrow.

"Charles? _Charles Force?_ What could he possibly have to say to me that he had to send you two over? Did I miss one of the precious Blue Bloods meetings where Charles spouts off bullshit and he's sent you two to punish me?"

Mimi scoffed. "I _wish _I was punishing you. I _am _the Angel of Death, you know."

"That's enough," Jack said in a hard voice as he turned to look at Mimi, then back to Schuyler. "Why we're here is because of your safety."

"What about it?"

"Our father wants to put you in seclusion on an island somewhere to protect you until the silver blood issue is sorted out."

"You're _kidding_, right? He wants to keep me by myself somewhere until he can sort out whatever silver blood is trying to take a chunk out of me?" Schuyler laughed again, but at Jack's serious stare and Mimi's disgusted one, she said more seriously, "Anything _else _dear Charles would like to tell me about this little trip?"

Schuyler noticed that Jack started to fidget and knew he was nervous, while Mimi had on a death glare as she stared at Schuyler.

What else could there possibly be?

Slowly, Jack's eyes came up to meet Schuyler's. "He wants Mimi and I to be your personal guards."

Then the door to Schuyler's room opened, and Oliver Hazard-Perry came inside carrying two cups of coffee. "Hey Schuyler. Starbucks was super busy but I managed to...."

And that's when Oliver looked up and saw the Force twins, and then a very shocked Schuyler.

"Umm... What's going on?"

* * *

**Eh, I don't really Like this Chapter, but I'll Live with it for Now, I guess. Anywho, Basically What's Going On Is:**

**Charles wants Schuyler to go to a mostly secluded island to get away from the Silver bloods, and Jack and Mimi are her personal body guards. ****Which means they're virtually gonna be the only ones around...**

**Well, them **_**and **_**a soon to be uninvited guest. Any guesses as to who? Hee hee.**

**I feel a LOt of Drama coming on. Hmm.... Maybe even a Smackdown soon? lol.**

**P.S. Please note that the description of Mimi's dress is all from Mel's brain, not mine, nor is the Starbucks Coffee... Much to my Dismay. ****So No copyright infringement intended. lol.**

**HOPE EVERYONE HAS A HAPPY NEW YEARS!!**

**- Brittney**


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! Please READ!

**Okay, I've been going around and Reading Mel's blog, **

**and Imagine how SHOCKED I AM to See that She posted an entry a few Days ago Mentioning:**

**The Van Alen Legacy: Eternal Ties.**

**That's CrAzY! While I find it Awesome that Some of you Think I write so Well that it would Make you Question if My story is the Real thing or not, I'm here to say that it is NOT. All chapters are from me and ME Alone. **

**The REAL Van Alen Legacy is Melissa de la Cruz's work, and Will NOT be Released until September of this year, from what I have heard. She is offering sneak peeks on her Blog though, so you can check those out as they are posted.**

**Now, I ask that You please do not go Bombarding Mel with any more questions about my story.**

**Even the TITLE is MINE. ****The Real 4th Blue Bloods Book is Titled 'THE VAN ALEN LEGACY.'**

**THAT'S IT. Period. ****So AGAIN, MY STORY Is Pure FICTION.**

**My Writing Cannot Even Compare To What Mel's is, and the Way She Brings Out The Storyline. ****And now I'm Embarrassed, but kinda Excited that Mel Blogged Unknowingly about Me!! LoL. **

**So SoRRy for Any Confusion my story May Have Caused Anyone.**

**- BRiTTnEy**


	9. On A Precipice

**Okay, so I am TeRRibLy sorry about the wait for this chapter.**

**Also I am sorry for the freakout when I found out that people had been asking Mel about my story. Truly, it is Awesome that you guys love it and think that I write so well that it had some of you questioning things. Thank you for everyone who has encouraged me to keep going as well.**

**This chapter is short, as I am currently behind on my Twilight stories, but I shall hopefully not take as long on getting the next update posted for this story. ****Reviews are LOve!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - On A Precipice...**

_"_Bliss_..."_

No.

She just wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't it stop?

"Bliss...."

The knowledge that she had been the one who had killed him was more than enough to deal with. She didn't need her guilty conscience making up ghosts to haunt her as well. It was all just a figment of her imagination.

And yet, even as she told herself this, here he was.

Dylan Ward, looking as sad and frightened as the day he had died.

"You're not really there. You're not really there," Bliss mumbled over and over again, desperately trying to make herself believe the words.

But it was to no avail.

He still stood there in the corner of her room, watching with sad eyes as she rocked back and forth on top of her bed.

He had been here with her ever since she had woken up.

Vague memories from the nights before had started surfacing into her consciousness, memories that were filled with darkness. She had been in a closet, waiting... For what, Bliss still did not know, but she knew that the evil inside of her had been waiting...

Then the blood... There had been so much blood spilled.

Consumption....

Lucifer had wanted to kill and consume someone...had wanted to take life from another Blue Blood.

"Bliss..." Dylan once more called.

"No," she whispered into the darkness, desperately trying to rid herself from the vision of Dylan.

A laugh sounded inside Bliss's head, followed by a voice that screamed out at her.

What it said chilled her to the bone.

_"You cannot win..."_

* * *

The four occupants of the private jet sat in silence, staring off in different directions, trying not to look at one another, and at times, failing to do so.

Like now, for instance.

Schuyler caught Jack's eye as she shifted in her seat across from him, but he quickly looked away from her and out the window beside him instead.

It hurt, but she knew he was just trying to do what she had asked of him.

But it _was _kind of hard for him to leave her alone when she was stuck in a private jet with him, going off to some far away, hardly inhabited island where he would watch over her for who knew how long and make sure that a silver blood didn't try ripping into her again.

"_Ahem_. Sky?"

Schuyler ripped her eyes away from Jack, just realizing that she had been staring, and turned to the seat beside hers, ignoring Madeline Force's glare as she did so.

Oliver didn't look pleased with what she had just been doing, but he didn't say anything, instead asking, "How long are we supposed to be gone, again?"

Schuyler sighed. She loved Oliver, but his constant questioning was really grating on her nerves. "I'm not sure, Ollie. I wasn't exactly given a clear amount of time. You know that."

Oliver dropped his voice a notch and whispered back to her, "I know. I'm just not thrilled about taking this trip, and the sooner I can get away from the Apocalypse Twins, the sooner we can get back to the city and forget we ever had to be sent away to an island with them in the first place."

Mimi growled, clearly listening, and interrupted, saying to Oliver, "Hey Nerd Boy, I'm not happy about this either. Neither is Jack." Mimi made sure to look straight at Schuyler as she said that before turning back and continuing, "But you know what? We deal. At least your precious Schuyler isn't still in the city, waiting like a sitting duck for the next silver blood attack to take place."

Oliver flinched away at Mimi's words, as did Schuyler and Jack.

The air grew quiet again, just as it had been for almost the entire duration of the trip.

Jesus, so much had happened since the silver blood attack that had almost taken Schuyler's life.

From being hassled into packing and Oliver inviting himself to come along and then being hassled yet again to to get on Charles' private jet, Schuyler was exhausted and just wanted the plan ride over with.

True, once the plane landed they would all be on a tiny island together with only themselves for company, but at least they could be more than five feet from each other.

As if the pilot had heard Schuyler's thoughts and taken pity on her, the speakers overhead announced for all passengers to fasten their seatbelts and prepare for landing, which would be shortly.

Schuyler forced herself to take a deep breath.

The real test would begin when they touched down, because if she was being honest with herself, having Jack around within at least a hundred feet of her at all times was making her more than a little light headed and giddy when it shouldn't have.

Her eyes went to Jack before she could stop them.

Jack cast his eyes elsewhere as hers met his.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Mimi or Oliver.

They had both seen, and both burned with a jealousy at what they had saw.

Yes, the time spent on this island would be interesting.

Schuyler forced herself to look down as the plane began to descend. It was hard to see through the thick clouds, but as they got nearer to the ground, Schuyler managed to make out the trees and the beach beneath, as well as the many miles of water that surrounded the island.

She felt as if she were on the precipice of something huge, and that any moment, the ground beneath her would give out and she would come tumbling down.

But, Schuyler assured herself quickly, they were on an island in the middle of nowhere. Surely no silver blood could get to them out here.

But assumptions could be wrong, as Schuyler would soon discover.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is SSS. (You know, Sucky and Super Short)**

**But I'm really behind on my Twilight stories and need to get writing on them, so this was all I could Do for now. But I wanted to Give you Guys Some sort of Update for being so patient and understanding.**

**For all Who Have Been Wondering, the ROMANCE will be taking off in the Next couple of chapters!! So Whoo!!**

**But will it be between Jack & Sky, or Jack & Mimi, or Oliver & Sky? ****Guess we'll just have to see how things play out... **

**Reviews are LOve!**

**- BriTTney**


End file.
